


Ice Cream Parlor

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak AU, M/M, SKAM, SKAM fic, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: AU where Even works at an ice cream parlor as a summer job and Isak really likes the ice cream and he and Even play a game where Even tries to guess Isak's favorite flavor of ice cream but every time he gets it wrong, he gives Isak the ice cream for free.





	Ice Cream Parlor

It is roasting. And Isak means roasting. He’s sitting in his shared apartment with Eskild sitting right next to him, their little fan blowing hot air into their faces. Every now and then, they both groan for the heat and Isak gets an idea.

“I’m going out to get some ice cream at that new parlor down the street, you coming?” He says to Eskild, pulling on a muscle tee and slipping on his vans.

Eskild looks at Isak like he’s crazy, “Um, no? It’s boiling and my ice cream will melt in thirty seconds. Enjoy yourself, though.”

Isak rolls his eyes, heading out the door, “Whatever, don’t come whining to me that you wanted ice cream when I get back.” And with that, he slams the door and when he gets down the stairs, he walks outside and takes a deep breath of the humid air around him and starts towards the shop.

-

As soon as he walks in, he almost collapses from the cool air. He lets out a sigh, taking in as much fresh, cool air as he can. He takes his time looking through the ice cream options and when he walks up to order, he stops in his tracks because holy shit he has never seen a cuter boy in his life. He stares in awe as the boy turns his attention to him and the slightest of smirks appears on his face as the older boy notices him staring at him.

“Well, hello. What can I get for you?” The boy starts, raising an eyebrow at Isak.

“I, uh-” Isak coughs. “Sorry, um, can I have a vanilla and strawberry swirl?”

“Sure, any toppings?”

“N-no thanks,” Isak answers, his palms sweating despite the cool air of the parlor.

“Is this your favorite kind of ice cream?” The older boy asks, scooping the ice cream into the serving cup.

“Um, no, actually,” Isak chuckles a little.

“Shame,” the boy says, handing him the ice cream.

“Are you gonna charge me for this?” Isak ponders, raising an eyebrow as he takes the ice cream.

“Nah, I guess that it was your favorite but I was wrong, so I’ll let you have it for free. My treat,” the boy grins.

“Oh, well, thanks I guess,” Isak says, shrugging, as he turns away from the boy to sit in an empty booth.

When Isak finishes the ice cream and goes to throw away the container, the older boy is still at the cash register, “So, did you enjoy it?”

Isak jumps a little as the boy speaks and he can feel heat rush up to his cheeks, “Yeah, it was... good, I guess,” Isak responds.

“My names Even, by the way. I’ve been talking to you and you don’t even know my name,” Even chuckles.

“I’m, uh- Isak.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked the ice cream. Be sure to come back again, yeah?”

“Yeah.. I will, sure,” and Isak means it.

\--

The next day, the heat is as excruciating than yesterday and Isak feels like he can barely breath, but just as he said to the boy Even, he will be coming back to the ice cream parlor and today is just the same. He almost rushes to the parlor just to see the beautiful boy again, but slows his steps as he approaches and opens the door. And just as he hoped, there’s Even, standing behind the counter, his hair slicked back but slightly puffy. He smiles slightly as he walks up to him and so does Even, looking at him with curious eyes.

“So, what will it be today?” Even asks.

“Hmm.. I think maybe chocolate fudge swirl with chocolate chip toppings,” Isak grins as Even starts scooping the ice cream, watching him.

“Is that what your favorite flavor is?” Even asks, sprinkling the chocolate chips on the ice cream.

Isak laughs, shaking his head, “Sorry, no.”

“Damn, well. I guess another free ice cream is in order,” Even grins as Isak takes the bowl from him and sits back into his regular booth from yesterday.

While Isak is eating his ice cream and looking out his window, he jumps again as Even slides into the seat in front of him, “What- what are you doing?” Isak starts, setting his spoon down in the ice cream.

“I’m on break so I thought I would come talk to you,” Even says casually, and he smiles a little as Isak shifts in his seat.

“Talk? To me? Why?” Isak asks, scooping up some ice cream on his spoon.

“Oh, I dunno. You seem pretty chill. Kind of cute, too, I guess.”

Isak almost chokes, quickly swallowing his ice cream, “E-excuse me?” Isak stutters, the heat blossoming in his cheeks.

Even shrugs, leaning back in the booth, “You’re cute, Isak. What’s wrong with that?”

Isak shakes his head, “Oh, uh- n-nothing,” placing the spoon back into the bowl as he finishes, Even sighs, smiling at the younger and very cute boy across from him.

“Well, my break is over, so I gotta get back up there. Here, I’ll take your bowl,” Even offers, getting up and taking the container off the table and he smiles as Isak gets up from the booth, standing next to him.

“Well, it was nice.. talking to you. And again, thanks for the free ice cream,” Isak smiles a little, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“It’s no problem. Same time tomorrow?” Even asks, his eagerness almost showing in his voice.

“Absolutely.”

“Oh! Before you go,” Even says, taking a napkin from his waist-apron pocket along with a pen. “Here, it’s my number. Feel free to text or call me whenever.” And with that, Even winks at him and Isak blushes as he walks back onto the heat.

\---

A few weeks pass and Isak and Even keep in their same routine of Isak ordering ice cream every day and Even guessing wrong about his favorite flavor, but overall they’ve been coming closer. And Isak likes it. A lot.

On the second week, Isak is in trouble. He has no more ice cream flavors to choose from and he knows it. It’s Sunday, and Even is off the whole day so he decides to text him.

Isak: What are you doing, you free?

Even: Yeah, just sitting here roasting in my room. You?

Isak: Same. Just chilling at home. You keen on coming over?

Even: Sure I’ll be there in ten.

Isak smiles down at his phone and lets out a content sigh, quickly arranging his room and the whole house. He doesn’t mind seeing Even every day, and that’s basically the routine they have fallen into, ice cream or no ice cream.

The then minutes pass and sure enough, Even is knocking on Isak’s door. Isak almost skips to the door and opens it, smiling at Even. and Even smiles back.

“I brought ice cream!” Even exclaims, walking into the apartment and Isak laughs.

“What kind did you get for me?” Isak asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Orange sherbet,” Even says, holding out Isak’s ice cream to him.

“How did you knock with the ice cream in your hands?”

“My foot, duh,” Isak laughs, shaking his head as he and Even sit on the couch, particularly close, as they watch whatever is on TV. “So, what is your favorite ice cream flavor? You can’t order any other kind from the shop, you ordered them all.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but,” Isak smiles, looking at Even. “You guessed right on the first day.” Isak laughs as Even’s eyes widen.

“Are you kidding me? Why’d you string me along like that all that time?” Even chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well, I really liked the ice cream, and just so I could keep seeing you.” Isak says, almost too quiet for Even to hear.

“You... are one sneaky boy, Isak Valtersen. Taking desperate to a whole new level. I knew you had a thing for me.”

Isak shoves him a little with his shoulder, “You did not!”

“Ah, but I did. Thinking you’re so slick,” Even jokes, taking another bite of his ice cream. Isak grumbles, blushing as he quietly eats his ice cream. Of course his plan would foil in on him. Even smiles, setting his ice cream down onto the coffee table. “Hey, Isak?”

“What?” Isak mumbles.

“Look at me, you dork.”

Isak looks at him, raising an eyebrow, “What do you want?”

Without speaking, Even leans in, kissing Isak on his soft and tender lips, the sweet ice cream lingering as Isak kisses him back, almost spilling his half-melted ice cream. Even pulls away, smiling, as Isak still has his eyes closed, “Sorry, you had some ice cream on your mouth.”

Isak smiles, shaking his head, “No I didn’t.”

“Mmm, but you did,” Even laughs, brushing his thumb over Isak’s lips.

“Thinking you’re so slick, you just wanted to kiss me for the hell of it.”

“I kissed you because I love you,” Even says, smiling.

“I knew you had a thing for me,” Isak says, mocking Even’s tone from earlier.

“Fucking right I did.”


End file.
